


Lisbon's daily troubles

by Ishi (waltraud)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Sickfic, Whump, a little bit of drama maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltraud/pseuds/Ishi
Summary: Days at the CBI could already be stressfull enough, but for Lisbon and her Team, they has another challenge to take, as they have adopted that not very self-caring consultant to their team.A little collection of the new troubles the teams has to deal with.Mostly whump (sickness, injury...), no sexual content planed.Sollte ausreichendes Interesse bestehen, kann ich die Geschichten auch ins Deutsche übersetzen. Schreibt mir, wenn ihr das wollt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Lisbon's daily troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As you can see, the characters in this story were not invented by me (“The Mentalist”, produced by Warner Bros. Television and Primrose Hill Productions). I just borrowed them for some fun, like taking them for a little walk. I do not earn my money this way.

They had been working on their case for three days by now. A series of young girls had been kidnapped, two of them were found dead, three more were still missing. So far they hadn’t found any hints revealing the culprits identity.  
The girls went to different schools, lived in different neighbourhoods, had different friends, did not go to the same clubs.  
They did not resemble themselves in body shape or looks.  
The team sat in the office, brainstorming for the thousands time, as it seemed.  
Rigsby’s stomach gave an audible growl.  
“Well”, Lisbon said. “If that is not a sign for us to take a little break and get something to eat.” She took a look at her watch. “I’d say, we will meet again in 30 minutes. Alright?”  
“Yes, boss”, Rigsby said, already getting up from his chair, while Cho only gave a silent nod, following him close behind.  
Lisbon took her own jacket from the back of her seat. Jane had not even twitched, still sitting on his couch, flipping through the photos that had been taken from the bodies they found and others, they had collected from the families of the girls. She could not remember he had moved from that couch for nearly two days, besides an occasional trip to get more tea or to go to the bathroom. She even suspected he had slept on that couch, still being there, when she left late at night, and awaiting her there early in the morning. But as long as he was shaved, washed, and freshly dressed, when she came back, she was not concerned very much. It would not have been the first time for him to nearly live in the office.  
“You coming with me?”, she asked.  
He looked up at her a little confused. “Where to?”  
“To get something to eat.”  
“Not hungry”, was his only answer, before refocusing on the pictures in front of him.  
Shrugging her shoulders, Lisbon turned around, leaving him behind. He was a grown up man after all. 

Despite her intentions, she returned about 15 minutes later with an additional ham-sandwich in hand. Still debating if she would offer it to him or simply eat it herself. The decision was taken from her, when she found his space vacated.  
There was no note telling her where he went, but the missing of the pictures made it unlikely, he was still in the building.  
With a sigh she but the sandwich on her desk, glad she had already been eating her own one on the way back. She pulled out her phone, speed dialling Jane’s number. She was straightly thrown to his mailbox.  
“Hey Jane, Lisbon here. Where are you? Give me a call.”  
His sudden departure indicated he had found some lead. Typical for him to just run off without telling anyone.  
She was not sure if she felt concerned or frustrated by his behaviour by now.

Rigsby and Cho were back a few minutes later. Neither of them had heard from Jane.

It was nearly an hour before Lisbon’s phone rang, the display showing her it was their missing colleague calling.  
“Where have you gone?” She asked quite harsh, before he was even able greet her.  
“Lisbon!” His voice was only a whisper. “I think I know, where the girls are.”  
“Where are you?” She asked urgently.  
“Upper Hampshire Road. There is this tattoo studio”, he paused. “I have to go”, he hissed, ending the call.  
“Shit!”, Lisbon cursed. “Cho, get the car ready! Rigsby, get some backup!”, she ordered, while already searching for the exact location of the store Jane had mentioned. 

Only five minutes later they were rushing through the traffic, their blue lights flashing and sirens howling.

The studio seemed closed.  
Rigsby kicked down the door, while Lisbon and Cho flanked him with their weapons drawn.  
A bald man, heavily pierced and tattooed jumped from his seat in surprise.  
“CBI! Hands in the air!”, Lisbon shouted.  
The man slowly rose his arms.  
“Jane?!”, she shouted, while Cho searched the man. There was no answer.  
“Jake Miller, the shop owner”, declared Cho, showing her the ID he had found as well as a pistol from underneath the counter.  
“Where are the girls?” Lisbon asked, her voice cold as ice.  
“… Girls? What girls?” There was a short hesitation before Jake Miller answered.  
“You know what girls I am talking about.”  
A few streets away more sirens could be heard. Backup was close by.  
“Rigsby, go and take a look in the back. Cho and I will keep Mr. Miller company, while we wait for the others.”  
Her colleague gave a nod and carefully stepped past their suspect, entering the private zone of the store.  
Cho secured the man with his cuffs, giving him his standard speech for arrests.  
“No one here!”, Rigsby shouted a few minutes later, just as a few officers stormed through the door. “But there is a trap door.”  
“We’re coming!”, Lisbon called. She gave a few instructions to the police men, then turned towards the suspect. “I am asking you again: where are the girls?”  
The man kept his mouth tightly shut, but she could see the perspiration starting to coat his face.

The steps leading downstairs to the basement were well lit, so they had no trouble finding their way.  
Some shelves and boxes awaited them in a storage room.  
It was Cho who found the moving shelf first and the door it concealed. The heavy door was locked, not easy to break down, but after a few minutes of search they found the key underneath the counter upstairs.

With a satisfying _clack_ the door opened beneath Lisbon’s hands.

The room was empty.

A few thin blankets had been thrown on the floor, there were some water bottles and sings of a few meals, but not the missing girls.  
A small window just underneath the ceiling, to far up to be reached, even with help, was sealed with paper to block out any unwanted views.  
“At least we know, they had been here, and whom to blame”, Cho said, when in frustration she kicked the door, hurting her toes.  
“Yeah”, said Rigsby, “it will not be long for that guy to confess as soon as we start the interrogation.”  
“Let’s go upstairs. Forensics are on their way”, Cho said, but Lisbon did not move. Something was bothering her.  
Slowly she entered the room, careful to not destroy any evidence and took a closer look to the wall beneath the window.  
With a little jump she turned around, and was nearly halfway upstairs before her colleagues had even moved.  
“I think they are still nearby!”, she called over her shoulder, while ripping out her phone.  
_Pick up your phone!_ she silently prayed.  
_Click._  
“Jane, where are you? Where did you take them?”  
“In the dumpsters behind the store. Is it safe to come out?”  
“Yes, yes it is safe, but do not go away! I’m nearly there.”  
Her breath was burning inside her lungs. Maybe she would have to do more exercising.  
A small alley led her to a narrow space behind the store. 

There they were.  
The missing girls and Jane. He casually lend against the wall, waving at her.  
All of them were far from clean, but as far as she could see, when she did a quick check up, no one seemed to be hurt.  
The four of them waited for the medical team to take the girls from them.

“How did you do it?”, she asked, when they were in there car, on the way back to their office.  
Jane rose his head. He had been resting his cheeks on the window, his eyes nearly closed.  
“How I got them out? Well first I cracked open the window, and then, I pulled them up with that rope I found inside the trash. Luckily they are still not fully grown and...”  
“That’s not what I meant. How did you know where to find them?”  
“The tattoos.”  
Her face must have shown him, she had no clue, what he was talking about.  
“All of them had a tattoo. Nothing fancy, nothing big.”  
“But many girls these days have them.”  
“Of course, but I compared the victims pictures with those we had from their parents and one of them showed that girl in a nice white dress and then I realized, that there hadn’t been a tattoo on her ankle that time. The picture could not have been old, maybe a few weeks. So I called the parents. None of them knew about their daughters being tattooed and the tattoos on the victims skin were already completely healed, so they must have been there before the girls got abducted. I guessed, they had gotten them in secret. I looked for a place reachable for all of them and when I saw the owner, everything became clear.”  
Lisbon had the feeling nothing about this was very clear. But with Jane, it mostly never was.

Soon Cho stopped in the parking lot.  
Lisbon and the others got out. They were already a few steps away from the car, when Lisbon came to a halt, realizing the clicking of Janes shoes was missing.  
He stood beside their car, one hand against its roof.  
“Are you coming?”  
He turned around. His otherwise fluid movements a little … sluggish.  
Without much thinking she stepped back to him.  
“Jane?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you alright?”  
His face had gotten a milkish white and his fingers were slightly trembling. A fine layer of sweat was showing over his brows.  
“Not so sure”, he slowly said, his words not as clear as they usually were.  
She took him by his left arm.  
Cho was there in an instant, taking the other side.  
“Did you get hurt?”  
He thought about it for a few seconds before answering. “No...” He stopped, blinking rapidly. “I need ‘o sit do’n.”  
“Rigsby! Go inside and get some help!”  
Between them they lowered him to the ground. Despite his words Lisbon frantically started to search him for bullet holes or bumps.

Soon two guys wearing first-responder-vests came from the building.  
One of them repeated Lisbon’s check up, while the other one took his vitals.  
“No signs of an injury. Sir, could it be you hit your head? Is there anything hurting right now?”  
Jane slowly shook his head.  
“BP 109 over 60, heart rate 115”, the other man said to his colleague before resuming with his work.  
“Sir, are you diabetic?”  
“What? No!”, Lisbon declared.  
“But his blood sugar is only at 35.”  
“Jane, when was the last time you ate something?”  
“Do’n know. Maybe yeste’day.”  
If he hadn’t been looking as pathetic, and if there hadn’t been as many witnesses, Lisbon probably would have hit him. How could a grown up man be so … so … stupid.  
While the two paramedics coaxed Jane to eat some dextrose, Rigsby was sent inside to get some apple juice.

About fifteen minutes later Jane was already looking much better.

“Maybe we still should bring him to the hospital for a check up”, one of the men suggested.  
“No!”, Jane said and tried to get up. Lisbon pushed him back down.  
“I really don’t think, that is necessary. He’s not sick. Just lacking every bit of self-preservation. I think we can handle it from here. Thanks for your help.”

She waited for the two of them to pack their stuff and leave before she smacked him on the head.  
“Ow.”  
“Do not ever again worry me like that”, she hissed.  
“Cho, Rigsby, take him upstairs and make him a tea with lots of sugar in it.” She took the car keys from her pocket. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with some pizza.”  
She leant down to Jane again.  
“If you are not on your damned couch, when I return, I will hunt you down and bring you to the hospital myself. Do you understand?”  
Jane nodded, not daring to say a single word, before she drove of with the car.


End file.
